emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8572 (20th August 2019)
Plot Harriet calls by the farm and tries to persuade Cain to give Will his job back but he refuses. In the salon, a frustrated Diane asks Bernice why she's behaving like this. Bernice states she's sick of always coming last with Diane although Diane believes Bernice is really annoyed that she and Liam won't get Brook Cottage to themselves now that she's not moving to Cornwall. As Diane tears a strip off Bernice, she suddenly begins to feel unsteady on her feet. Moira and Nate kiss amongst the hay-bales. They hear Cain approaching so Moira pushes Nate off her then instructs Nate to hide before Cain walks in. Bear tells Paddy that he still wants him to teach him learn to read. Priya finds Jacob in the café where Jacob explains he didn't fancy the picnic as everyone was having a good time and it was like everything with Maya never happened. Jacob explains how he can't pretend everything is normal and nothing has changed. Priya understands where Jacob is coming from, but tells the teen that every time he closes himself off to the people who love him, he makes it that much harder for things to ever be normal again. Brenda has decided to open the café in the evenings and serve alcohol. Paddy think Brenda is taking advantage of the pub being shut and warns her of Charity's reaction when she finds out. Moira tries to get Cain out of the barn as quickly as possible but Cain fancies a role in the hay of his own. As Nate watches on, Cain and Moira kiss. Moira pulls out of the kiss and asks Cain why he was late. When Cain mentions Harriet wants him to give Will his job back, Moira suggests he should then ushers her husband out of the barn to tell Will the good news. After establishing Diane is okay, Bernice admits she and Liam were looking forward to having the house to themselves but tells Diane she would've missed her if she moved away. Diane accepts she hasn't been putting Bernice first recently but explains to Bernice that unlike, Victoria and Robert, she hasn't had to worry about her. Priya, Jacob and Amba arrive at the picnic and soon Jacob and David begin a game of cricket. Tracy is glad to see David and Jacob getting along again. Nate pops into the farmhouse and tells Moira he was hoping they could finish what they started earlier. Moira states they can't and questions if he has any idea what Cain would've done if he caught them. Nate takes Moira's hand and asks her how long she thinks she can fight her feelings. Moira pulls her hands away from Nate's then Nate walks out. At the same time, Cain approaches Harriet and asks her to tell Will he can start back at the garage tomorrow. A furious Charity accosts Brenda outside the shop and confronts her about selling alcohol. As David, Jacob, Leyla, Tracy and Priya play cricket, David receives a call from the prison informing him Jacob has been sending Maya letters. Paddy and Bear move their belongings into Butlers Farm. After being set up by Dawn, Will admits to Harriet that he's still in love with her and soon the pair are kissing. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, barn, living room and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *This episode marks the last of the regular scheduled second Tuesday episode. *Last apperance of Amba Metcalfe until 6th December 2019. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes